chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Homeplace of Machines
Homeplace of Machines is a mini-quest for the chapter The Fated Hour. Walkthrough The birthplace of machines, is when the players (Crono, Lucca, Marle, Frog, Robo, Ayla, and/or Magus) fly the Epoch to the Future, and find Geno Dome, which is on a small island. Once you get in, the background looks like Derelict Factory. Robo is the main character in here, because this is the place he was created. Note: Robo has to be in the party, in order to get inside the factory. Some object, or something welcomes Robo, and "fleshlings". Get through the door, and prepare to fight some new versions of past robots: Deverminator EX, and Version 4.0. Tip: These robots are weak against lightning. If Robo does not have Electrocute yet, have Magus, or Crono in the party. Once the battle is over, time to find a way into the Mother Brain, the main source of this factory, and the robots. Also the Mother Brain uses this factory to recycle humans for other materials. So, time to find the Mother Brain. If you need info, there's an Information Computer somewhere in the factory that'll help. Tip: You'll be fighting robots throughout the factory. Keep a lightning character in the party. Those Laser Guards around the factory, can be pretty tough. To open the doors around the factory that are locked, there's a device on the left of the info computer to charge your power to open certain locks around the factory. The locks look like the thing that charged Robo. Flip switches first to open them. There's one door that with three switches that control the lock, turn off the left, and the right, and keep the middle switch on. Around you'll find little objects known as figurines. You use these figurines to open the main blast doors to enter Mother Brain's control room. If you followed these instructions, then you already have the first figurine. The second one is a bit difficult, there are Sentinels blocking it. Sentinels are Version 3.0s, modified to block anyone (or anything) to getting the figurine. You'll have to find another Sentinel to disable the guard. You'll have to go upstairs, then around, then downstairs, to get to the controls for the conveyor belt, so the belt can go the other way, so it'll be faster for Robo to get to the lock of the door which holds the Sentinel in time. Take the Sentinel to the other Sentinel, get them to look at eachother, and they'll both deactivate. Now, you have both Figurines, get back upstairs (be sure to Shelter, and Save your game), then head to the Mother Brain. On the way, Robo's old girlfriend, Atropos XR is waiting for him, very happy. She wants to go with Robo, and kill the other players in the party. She says Robo was programed to pretend to be on their side, for research, and knowing what they do, and stuff. Robo declines her, but she thinks Robo is just broken. Robo keeps arguing with her then a fight is about to start. Robo says, that he'll fight her, alone. An upsetting battle between Robo, and Atropos. Atropos uses almost every Tech that Robo has, and will end up self-destructing after to much damage. Atropos starts laying on the ground, back to normal, after she was reprogrammed. Mother Brain reprogrammed her to go against humans, she apologies to Robo, gives him her bow (which increases Robo's Magic Defense, and Speed), then "dies". Restore Robo's HP, and MP, because it's time for a little battle with the Mother Brain, right after the Figurines are placed in each sides of the blast door. Mother Brain is really tough, and can increase power, so make sure you have strong magic characters in the party. When Mother Brain finally shuts down, Robo obtains a Teraton Arm, and a Crisis Arm. The factory is shut down, mission successful! Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough